mlpfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Wątek forum:Dyskusja ogólna/@comment-11428520-20130630201741/@comment-83.30.124.254-20131016122729
Co, nie jestem chora ani zagubiona. Ale jakimś cudem ten Cupcakes podobał mi się nie wiem czemu ale podobało. też są inne faniki jak ten pod tytułem Rainbow factory (jest piosenka nawet o tym ). Kaszel( Misiek200m to czytał) Masakra pod Ablo....... nie wiem jak to się pisie. Cupcakes (tłumaczenie pieczenie)- od 18 lat !!!!!! na pewno są tam wulkanizmy i sceny krwawe.(Osoby muszą mieć mocną psychikę i stalowe nerwy ) Ten film możecie znaleźć na kanale Misiek200m YOUTUBE lub na kanale Forvixa YOUTUBE({tylko ze on ma szłaby mikrofon to słabo ko słychać ) więc polecam Miska2000m . Uważam za te opowiadanie lub film (po są bajki na YOUTUBE o tym) na 7/10 to moja ocena.Dlatego za dużo fla.....ów i krwi.Cubakes jest opowiadaniem sad i grminiak. Rainnbow factory ( tłumaczenie fabryka tęczy ) około od 17 do 18 lat.Te opowiadanie jest fajne ale też mocne krwawe. Główne podstacje są ..... Jak nazwa mówi Rainbow dash,Scood {ten pomarańczowy pegaz jest w lidzie znaczkowej liki) i inni .nie chcę za dużo pisać. po tu wchodzą małe dzieci.Te opowiadanie możecie znaleźć na kanale Miska200m na YOUTUBE. też tu boczepa dużo stalowych nerw i psychiki ale na pewno nie aż tak jak na opowiadaniu Copcakes dlatego dała od 17 lat.Piosenki jeśćie są tym opowiadaniu wpiśćie sobie na YOUTUBE RAINBOW FACTORY wyjdą wam piosenki o tym. A jak ktoś nie ma stalowych nerw to polecam wam parodię o tym opowiadaniu znajdziecie ją na kanale Mystheria22 na YOUTUBE parodia około na 10 lat mogą nawet to obejrzeć dzieci. daje ocenę na 10/10 bo aż tyle krwi nie ma jak na Cupaces. fabuła dobra,teksty i inne rzeczy które nie wymieniłam. Ociwiśćie są tam przeklenstwa i krwawe sceny.Rainbow Factory to Grminiak jak i też sad. Kaszel- polskie opowiadanie) od 15 lat nie wiem co takiego jest w tym opowiadaniu że nie którzy mówią że to jest gorsie od Cupakesu. Naprawdę nie mu przekleństw ani bijatyki a nić takiego.Te opowiadanie wo-gule zalicza się do kategorii sad. Tym opowiadaniu chodzi oto że jest jakaż śmiertelna groźna choroba podobna do choroby na Cholerę. Akcja dzieje się w butiku(dom rarity) Rariti i też tam się kończy. (Kilka tygodni są tam zamkinietę całe mane6 same się zamknęły aby zadny wirus nie dodarł do domu. w domu jest w ciemno jedynie co to TS oświetla te miejśćie swoim rokiem.okazuje się że któraż manę kaszleła jest chora i muszą ją zabić. TS tłumaczy mane ze albo jedna albo my wszystkie.nagle znowu pojawił się kaszel. i z ciemnośći wyszła Flatershy i powiedziała że to ona jest chora TS i inne mane naradziły się i po paczyły na RD .RD wiedziała o co im chodzi .TS wytłumaczyła jej że ona ma silne mięśnie u nóg i tylko jedno poz-one kopnięcie w głowę flutershy załatwi sprawę.Flutershy podeszła do RD i powiedziała zrób to.RD kazała skazić Swiadło roku TS. w ciemności RD to zrobiła.TS włączyła Światło swojego roku i nagle znowu było słychać jakiś kaszel. ) No to więc fluterschy próbowała kogoś uratować przed zabiciem. TE opowiadanie znajdziecie na kanale Miska200m a 2 cześć na kanale Forvixa ocena moja to 10/10 dobra wabóła mroczny klimat. Masakre pod able..... nie będę za dużo tym pisać po to tak jest chore że to jest gorse samego Cupacesu od18roku życia jest tu tużo krwawych śćien jak i wulkanizmów,erotyka i tak dale bochaterowie (to BM brat ablodzejk ) (siti belle siostra raritySB) Scood Ablebooom. wię cena dzieje się na warmie ich no i ta cała znaczkowa (liga poszła wąchać tak jakby kwiatki ) inaczej mówiąćposzła sobiedo kucykowego nieba te opowiadanie znajdziecie na kanale Forvixa ocena 1/10 sama się nad tym opowiadaniem poddałam jak ja sama mam stalowe nerwy ps: mam 12 lat Wiec mysle tak uważam że Cupakes jest dla ludzi kotowych na wszystko. Poprostu to jest tak samo jak filmami jak nikt nie lubi horroru to nie ogąda a jak lubi horror np piłą2 to ogląda to tak samo ja fanikami kucykowymi .Każdy lubi inny fanic dlatego są kategorie sad,grminiak,komedia,romans,przygodowe,bijatyczne,chore, i tak dalej. PS:Psycholog mi nie momugł to mi nawet nie pomoże psychiatra. To którego chodzie :P